This invention pertains generally to vehicle seat assemblies and more particularly to vehicle seat component selection.
Seats for use in automotive and truck vehicles vary in style, size, shape, and other features. Seat designs vary from simple to complex, with numerous options available for even simple or basic seat assemblies for frame construction, power or manual movement, upholstery, etc. All of the options for the various seat components and features (used interchangeably herein) result in thousands of combinations of possible seat assemblies available to a vehicle manufacturer. In addition, global sourcing of vehicle seat component adds another layer of options available to a vehicle manufacturer.
Vehicle seat selection decisions at present typically are made by starting with what was used in the past. This significantly reduces the creativity and often results in unnecessary cost. Cost of the seat assembly, while a major factor, sometimes is not fully considered until the seat assembly feature selection process is complete.
The seemingly limitless choices available create customer confusion which needs to be alleviated.